Ce temps qu'on ne pourra plus passer ensemble
by draniae
Summary: Des larmes... la mort... enfin. Mais est-ce un soulagement pour tout le monde? /!\ DEATHFIC /!\


**Salut mes loulous! De retour après une assez longue pause, mais hélas, ce n'est pas la suite de LRDN (Le Requiem Du Nippon), désolée.**

 **Donc ici, c'est ma première songfic mais aussi mais première fic sur Fairy Tail!**

 **La chanson est une traduction d'une Youtubeuse du nom de Poucet qui fait de splendides chansons. La chanson s'intitule** **Leia.**

 **Bon... bonne lecture mes loulous et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! :3**

 **Ce temps qu'on ne pourra plus passer ensemble.**

 _Au cœur des ténèbres_

 _fais éclore ta voix_

Je me demande... si les choses avaient été différentes... aurions-nous pu être ensemble?

 _Essaie d'effacer_

 _ce cœur qui se noie_

Oui... j'ai commis trop de crimes pour que l'on me pardonne... je l'ai bien compris...

J'ai pris tant de vies innocentes...

 _J'ai subi tant de_

 _cruelles déceptions_

 _Je peindrai mes larmes sans émotion..._

Ces larmes qui coulent n'ont pas lieu d'être. Ce n'est pas moi la victime. Pourtant... elles ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de couler, peignent-elles ce que je ressens vraiment? J'ai attendu si longtemps...

 _J'ai sans doute fini par_

 _trouver_

 _Le lieu où les rêves_

 _sont brisés_

Depuis ce jour... oui ce jour... mon seul et unique souhait était de te ramener... Coûte que coûte! Mais ce monde a voulu briser ce doux rêve...

 _Quel est cet_

 _étrange sentiment?_

 _Je me sans glacé_

 _au dedans..._

Je n'ai plus le droit d'aimer... plus le droit de vivre. Et on ne m'accorde pas le repos... enfin on ne m'accordait pas devrais-je dire... J'ai froid... je sens que je m'en vais...

 _Sauve-moi_

 _avant que je_

 _ne puisse l'être_

 _Mon âme ne sait_

 _plus où se mettre_

Mon dernier objectif est atteint! Tu sauves enfin mon âme maudite! Je suis enfin libre...

 _J'enferme dès_

 _à présent_

 _En moi-même ce futur_

 _que je sais terrifiant..._

Mais... j'ai bien peur que toute ces catastrophes que j'ai provoquées ne disparaissent jamais... j'ai tenté de les arrêter, de les enfermer sans rien faire...

 _Cette magie que_

 _j'attendais_

 _Depuis ce désert_

 _de cendres_

Je me suis moi-même enfermé dans ce labyrinthe de ténèbres... je suis le seul fautif et je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

 _J'ai vu que tu_

 _la contais..._

Les livres conteront certainement ce jour... pas vrai? Le jour où tu m'as arrêté.

 _Laisse-moi l'entendre!_

 _Au-delà des doutes,_

 _je n'ai rien_

 _trouvé_

J'ai marché les mains pleines de sang pendant trop longtemps...

 _Les mots de mon cœur_

 _se sont envolés_

Je m'envole... mon cœur s'éteint...

 _Le rire dans ta voix,_

 _je ne l'entends plus_

J'aurais juste voulu... rien qu'une fois... pouvoir t'entendre rire... pleurer... vivre... mais le destin en a voulu autrement...

 _As-tu vu comme_

 _j'étais perdu?_

Tu n'as pas remarqué mon désarrois... ce que je comprends... tu ne me connais pas...

 _Aveuglément j'avance_

 _dans le brouillard_

 _Brise les murs avant_

 _qu'il ne soit trop tard_

Tu as brisé toutes mes barrières... plus rien ne me protège...

 _Si tu ne le fais pas,_

 _sers-moi de regard_

 _et contemple ce que je vois_

Entends-tu cette douce mélodie? Moi oui... j'ai un tout autre regard sur la vie à présent... je me sens libéré d'un lourd poids...

 _Dans ces illusions infinies_

 _je ne retrouve_

 _aucun ami_

Je n'ai pas accepté de me rapprocher de qui que se soit pendant tout ce temps... à part une fois, mais c'était une erreur. La mort me suit partout. Et Mavis en a été la victime la plus douloureuse à mes yeux...

 _Je me demande quel_

 _est ce froid?_

Mon corps se refroidi de plus en plus... oh? Quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé vient de s'échouer sur ma joue...

 _Il s'appelle..._

 _d'un nom dépourvu_

 _de joie_

Une larme? Pourquoi pleures-tu? Pourquoi prononces-tu mon nom?

 _L'éternité m'a_

 _privé d'air_

Finalement, cette malédiction était-elle réellement une punition... dis-moi... es-tu triste? Tu n'as pas à l'être... une personne telle que moi n'aurait pas dû voir le jour... j'aurais préféré que tu vives à ma place.

 _Munie de mains_

 _de fer..._

 _Me poussant depuis_

 _le ravin_

 _Dans un gouffre_

 _sans fin_

Ces chaînes qui m'entraînaient vers le fond disparaissent... je respire... mais...

 _Quand le son du temps_

 _doucement s'efface_

 _Le monde s'évanouit_

 _sans laisser de traces_

Le monde autour de moi s'efface... tout devient noir...

 _Ces paroles amères_

 _n'expriment plus d'espoir_

 _Plus de sens_

 _plus personne à_

 _croire_

Les mots que tu as prononcés... étaient-ils sincères? «Je vais te tuer!»

 _J'aimerai rire plus_

 _où trouver l'envie?_

 _J'aimerai prier plus_

 _où trouver l'esprit?_

Je me suis tellement raccroché à cet espoir que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais égoïste... tu ne mourras pas avec moi, alors sèche tes larmes... j'aurais voulu pouvoir rire avec toi et partager ce voyage...

 _Si tu n'entends pas_

 _mes pleurs d'effroi_

Mes larmes recommencent à couler... Comme quoi, même moi... Zeref, le Mage Noir éprouve des sentiments... mais tes larmes à toi ne cessent pas...

 _Je mourrai_

 _plutôt que de_

 _vivre là..._

J'aurais aimé que l'on puisse discuter un peu tout les deux... mais hélas, je sais qu'il est trop tard... je sais que je pars...

Je me demande... si les choses avaient été différentes... aurions-nous pu être frères? Réponds-moi... Natsu...

 **Et voilà le travaille! J'espère que ça vous aura plu... désolée si c'est flou, mais c'est fait pour. N'oubliez pas non plus que c'est ma première songfic, alors soyez quand même indulgents...**

 **^^'**

 **Ah oui! Au fait, j'ai écris «Zeref» et non «Zeleph», ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, je préfère son nom écrit comme ça, c'est tout. Les traductions l'écrivent comme ça alors, voilà. ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas non plus de me laisser une rewiew si vous avez quelque chose à dire ou une question à poser, je vous répondrais par MP.**

 **Bisous mes loulous et encore une fois joyeux Noël, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ...ect... :3**


End file.
